The New class
by Stories with a term
Summary: Haruhi is a human cat. She, and all of her clan move into Cross Academy and become the Afternoon class. She stirs up trouble, pulling Zero and Aidou into being her slaves. What'll happen with this new breed, and their enigmatic leader? Zero and Aidou act a bit OOC out of character . I just wanted to put my own spin on them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Haruhi Nekohime

**Summary: A young girl, by the name of Haruhi Nekohime turns up at Cross Academy. With her race of half human, and half cat people with her, they're sure to** shake** up the school, and kick the vampires off their pedestal. But what happens when Aidou and Zero wind up as her slaves, Aidou by force and Zero pulled into it. Otherwise, this sure will be interesting...**

**A/N: Tadaa! I had an inspiration. I love cat ears, and VK. So I thought, why not combine the two? Here is a lovely little story about Zero, Aidou and a certain cat eared, tough, stubborn cat girl.**

Chapter 1

It's the sound of confusion. Of outright delirium. The part, where the main protagonist falls into delusion, starting a maniacal laugh. That's where my life leads. Into the slight part, where life becomes a game, no longer reality. I guess I should explain. I am Haruhi Nekohime. A cat person. Yes, _cat person_. And I'm on the road. I mean literally on the _road_. I haul my large bags up. Cross academy looms in the distance. I pull on the bags in my hands, and trudge up the numerous steps. It's all too silent, way too silent. I reach the tops of the stairs. I put my bags down and flex my arms. I yank my beanie down even more.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I whisper. And then, I'm surrounded by many vampires. No humans. I look up and smile. "Why hello there." I chirp. I reach into my jumper, but I feel a cold piece of metal pressed up to my head. I slowly take my hand away from my most prized possession, my spear.

"Drop your hand." A low voice growls. It's coming from where the cold metal is pressed against me. I slowly turn my head. A silver haired, purple eyed teenager, with what seems to be a permanent scowl is etched on his face. A million moves flip through my head, until I land on the perfect one. The one that will hit his weakness. I pull out my leg, like I was going to kick him, which I'm not going to. He lunges forward to catch my leg, and when he does, I flip into the air. I flip behind him, pulling my leg out of his grasp. I feel my tail appear, and flick around behind me. I land in a crouch, and hiss at him. I pounce up, but am instantly pinned down by strong vampire hands. I struggle and hiss underneath them.

"Get off me!" I snarl. I try to flip upwards, but they keep me pinned down. I snarl and snap at their hands. I might seem almost primal, but it's in defence. Well, I think so. I struggle hard to control myself when I fight. Once, it took me two weeks to get back to normal after one exceptionally big fight.

"What are you all going?" I hear a manly but girly yell. I turn my head. Headmaster Cross! Kaien Cross! My saviour! I feel myself revert back to normal. My tail disappears, and my ears shrink down to normal size, then disappear completely too.

"Help me Kaien!" I call out. Then a vampire appears behind him. Long brown hair, and dark red wine coloured eyes. A slender, female looking build, but he's definitely male. I hiss, and feel my ears prick up again.

"Who's he?" I growl. I feel someone stomp my head, and my face grinds into the gravel.

"Don't speak to Master Kaname like that!" The foot comes off my head. I peel my head off the ground slightly, and I spit out some gravel from inside my mouth.

"Aidou! Stop that!" The brunette yells at whoever just put their foot on me. "All of you stop!" He commands. I feel, one by one, arms, legs and hands peel off me. I stand up on shaky legs. I look at my attackers. If I was an ordinary human, I'd say they are all very good looking, but I've seen better. My kind is much, _much, _better looking.

"What an outrageous thing!" I exclaim. "To think, I thought I'd at least get a civilized greeting! Kaien, these vampires need to be kept in line. And is that what I guess the pureblood is for?" I glare at the male brunette, or as was said before, _Kaname_. All of the vampires look shocked that I knew their secret. I dust myself off and grab my bags.

"Gentlemen and ladies, I'd appreciate if you accompanied me while I take Haruhi in, and I shall explain everything. Zero, Aidou, take her bags." Kaien says, gesturing to a spiky haired blonde male and the silver haired male. They come over and grab my bags out of my hands. They grab my smallest bag, but I yank it away and hold is close.

"Mine." I snap. The spiky haired blonde glares at me. "Well, you must be Aidou. I don't particularly appreciate having my head slammed down. You do realise that?" I growl at him. He shivers and looks away from my gaze.

"Come this way Haruhi." Kaien says.

"Call me Haru." I mutter. I follow them to the Headmaster's office. Kaien gestures for me and everyone else to take a seat, and coincidentally, I end up next to the guy who threatened to kill me. What did the headmaster say his name was? Oh, _Zero_. I glare, and then whip my head around to face the headmaster.

"I would like you to all apologise to Haruhi, for what you did to her." Kaien said, and almost simultaneously there were cries for discontent towards him.

"I don't care if you don't like it; you just hurt a very important person in the Neko Human world. So apologise, and mean it!" Muffled apologies came out. "Why you-"

"No Kaien, it's fine. I don't really care; I did tempt them after all. I am just as equally to blame as they are." I said, folding my arms. I looked him in the eye, and he sighed.

"Haru, would it be appropriate if I explained the situation?" He asked me. I nod.

"Yes, but, I'd rather if I did though."

"Fine, stand up and please tell them." I stand up, and smooth my jeans, getting rid of some of the gravel and dirt. I clear my throat and look at them all.

"I am Haruhi Nekohime. I come from the very prestigious Nekohime line. The Nekohime line is a very old cat human line. A long time ago, one of my ancestors, had the power to turn human, he was a male cat, and when he turned human once, he fell in love with another human, a female. He begged his god to turn him permanently human, so he could be with her, and the god agreed, with a condition, all of his future descendants would be burdened with cat ears and tails, but they would only go away to be necessary to be able to fit in with society. He agreed. And now, my clan, whom which my father is the head of; all have cat ears and tails, that, can disappear in society. They only appear in dire circumstances, or when we let them out. An example of dire circumstances is for example when you all attacked me. I am the daughter of my clan leader, and I have been sent here, along with many of the noble's children, to socialise properly with humans. We are the Afternoon class. The noble's children attend school tomorrow, so be prepared." I said, and then I sat down.

"And you just let her in?" Zero blurted out next to me. I looked at him in repulsion.

"I'd be quiet if I were you vampire, level D. I am just of as prestigious nature as your purebloods are." I said. Gasps ran through the room.

"Yes, I have read up on your culture and history. Quite a sad history. And also," I said, turning towards Zero, "I have never seen a vampire hunter whom is also a vampire."

"I have not just let her in on a whim. I also plan to reconcile with all mysterious creatures, and better educate the human world. Just like all of you, the Nekohime clan, is frowned upon, seen as demons that'll kidnap you." Kaien said.

"But how do you know she's not one?" Comes a cry from Aidou. He is glaring right at me, with utter hatred.

"I know her father. I grew up with him, unbeknownst to his real identity. When he finally told me, I said I would keep it secret, as long as his children, and the noble's children made their homes here. He was very enthusiastic about it, and here you are." Kaien said, smirking proudly.

"Exactly, I hope you welcome me and my clan."

"What will be their lesson times?" The pureblood, Kaname asked.

"From halfway through the Day class, to the half of the beginning of the Night class. That is it." Kaien said. He turned to Zero.

"Zero, I would like you to show Haruhi where the new dorms were built." He said, looking at him in the eye. "And carry her bags." Zero groaned and got up; he picked up my bags, leaving the small one to me.

"_All_ of them Zero."

"No, it's fine. This is a very special bag, only I can carry it, believe me, you don't want him to touch it." Kaien nodded his head and gestured for us to leave.

The walk was awkward and quiet. I kept my hands in my jeans pocket, but I shivered slightly. I hadn't anticipated it to be this cold. I felt my teeth start to chatter slightly. But, I must stay in my stiff and cool composure. But, I can feel my composure disappear, as I begin to shake quite badly. Zero stares at me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, looking me up and down.

"J-j-just f-fine." I chatter. He raises an eyebrow. He puts the bags down and beckons me over. I cautiously walk over and he shakes off his jacket.

"You're cold right?"

"A l-little b-bit." I manage to get out. He places the jacket around my shoulders. He gives a little laugh and I feel my cheeks go red. He picks the bags back up and continues walking.

"Aren't you going to be cold now Zero?" I ask him, looking down at the ground. He chuckles a little and I can almost hear him smile.

"No, I'm a vampire; I just use it to fit in. But, you, you're a real human, so you need to stay warm." I look up and sure enough, he's smiling.

"You have a nice smile." I say, scrutinising the lovely planes of his soft looking, pale, white skin. He frowns again.

"Ugh, please don't start that. I have enough girls looking for me to smile. Especially-" He cuts off. He looks away, the scowl back on his face.

"It's that Yuuki girl am I right?" He looks back at me instantly, a startled look on his face.

"H-how?" He gasps. I shrug.

"The Headmaster used to send me photos, and he showed me one of you and her. I just didn't recognise you, because you were quiet young in the photo." I sniff the air. He looks startled again.

"What is it?"

"Do the vampire's around here normally stalk the new students?" I said, sniffing the air more, feeling my tail and ears spring out.

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so." Zero growls.

"Well, they decided to this time." I snarled. I sniffed the air again.

"Stay quiet Zero. I want them to know that I don't appreciate being followed." He opens his mouth to protest, but seeing the feral look in my eyes, thinks otherwise of it. I follow the smell of a vampire. My tail flicks violently around behind me. A slight rustle in the trees above me makes my head snap up. I crouch low and jump right up. I keep jumping up, following the smell. I land on a branch behind one, no two.

"Where's she gone?" One asks. It's the blonde from earlier, Aidou. Next to him, is another spiky blonde. I think, his name is Akatsuki Kain. I place my head to one side, and see Zero on the ground, staring wide eyed at where I'd just disappeared from.

"I don't know, or care. What's the point anyway? We're directly disobeying Headmaster Cross _and _Kaname. Lets go back home." Akatsuki says, yawning.

"Looking for me boys?" I hiss. Akatsuki falls backwards, off the tree, and Aidou jumps up and hits his head on another branch. He slowly turns to face me, and gives me a sheepish smile. A groan comes from below, and I look down to see Zero has his gun pointed on Akatsuki's forehead.

"Don't move." He growls at him. He looks up to see me, and his eyes widen. "Haruhi! Look out!" He shouts at me. I turn back the see that the branch is slowly freezing up. And Aidou is making his descent towards me. I spring backwards and use the tree trunk to jump forwards and I land on my feet on the ground. Aidou turns around sharply and looks at me, with wide eyes and an open mouth. I beckon him forward with a finger. He jumps off the tree and lands square on his feet. I roll my neck and growl at him. I bend into a crouching position. My tail flicks violently and my ears pull back. He stands in a defensive stance and I charge. But I run right past him. Up the tree, and off another branch. I jump from tree to tree, with Aidou's eyes following me in a hurry, as he tries to keep up with me. I jump into the air and roll, and I land behind him. He was just about to turn around when I kicked him in the back. He landed on the ground with a loud _thump_.

"And, you're reason for following us is?" I snarl, putting my boot onto his face. "Or would you like me to grind your face this time?"

"I'll tell you!" Aidou spits out. I lower myself down until I'm close to his face.

"So why did you?" I growl.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything!" He struggles beneath me.

"Fine, but as punishment, you Aidou, will be my slave until all of the afternoon class is settled in. Understand?"

"Yes! I'll do it!" He groans as I lift my boot off his face. He stands up and looks me in the eye. I'm almost as tall as him, so I can be just as intimidating.

"You do understand this will be hard?" I tell him.

"Yes. But I'll do it on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Zero does it too." He snaps, staring right at Zero. Zero's mouth fell open.

"Agreed."

"Oh shit."


	2. Chapter 2 New developments

Chapter 2

"Welcome all! I appreciate your support!" I call out to the large crowd in front of me. "As you all know, our elders have agreed to send us here! We will learn to merge in with humans, relying solely on our instincts of survival!" A hand sticks up.

"Yes?" I say, gesturing towards it.

"But there are rules aren't there?"

"Good question. Yes, there are rules." Murmurs of disagreement come from the crowd. "But they are no different to what they would be at home." I take a breath. "The most important things you need to know are: one, _never_ show your ears and or tail, never tell your true identity, and under no circumstances, are you to attack the vampires!" And uproar. Of course. We strongly dislike vampires, only co-habiting to just leave peacefully.

"Yes! There are vampires, but they will not harm us. They are staving off of human and neko blood. As proof, two vampires have kindly offered themselves up as our own personal slaves. They are Zero and Aidou, please be kind to them. They will help with luggage and all of your things, but when we are all fully settled in, they shall leave, and you will not bother them after that." I say, gesturing towards Zero and Aidou. Murmurs of appreciation and suspicion come up from the crowd. "Do not worry! They will look after you! Now, if you follow me, I shall show you around the school." I jump down from the platform and call them after me.

A few hours later after gawking over boring classroom, to boring classroom we're back, and night has fallen.

"All students please make your way to your assigned dorms! And no dawdling! No men are permitted in the ladies room, same goes for the ladies. That will only happen if I have prior permission." They all walk off, chattering and making friends with their new dorm mates. I sigh, and wipe my forehead. I make my way to my office that I've been given. The Headmaster gave it to me because I still have important things to do even while I'm here. There's a knock on the door as I'm just sitting down.

"Come in!" I call out, as I grab some papers and begin looking through them.

"Well, this is a very spiffy office." I hear, I look up to see one of the noble's children. Flat, brown hair and floppy ears, and a tail that perks up at slight noises. I rub the bridge of my nose.

"Yes? What is your business in here?" I ask him, looking down at the papers.

"I was just wondering, do we have a curfew?" He asks. I look back up to see him walking around the room. He appears to be slightly fidgety.

"Yes, there is a curfew."

"What is it?"

"Ah. You come back straight after classes, no exceptions unless for important reasons, and after you are free to roam the town and school until the Night class has started. Then, you are either locked out, or must come straight back. Understand?" I say, looking him in the eye.

"Yes Mistress Haruhi." He gives a bow and walks out of the room. When the door shuts I turn my attention back to the papers in front of me. I might as well learn who is who here. I don't want to be forever asking what their name is. It's my job to know. About an hour later, the door opens again, and Zero comes in. I look up, blinking to refocus my eyes. He blurs in and out of perception. I stand up on slightly shaky legs. I wobble and almost fall over but he catches me. I look up, as his face becomes clearer.

"You need to rest." He says, picking me up, and taking me to my bedroom. "You have school tomorrow and we don't want you to appear tired to the rest of the school am I right?"

"Mhm. Thanks Zero." I mumble. He bends his face down next to mine and gives me a scowl.

"You're exhausted. What were you doing in there?"

"Learning who the students were and their backgrounds and such."

"Well, you need to stop right now, ok?"

"Ok." I sigh as he places me on the bed.

"Rest, I don't want to see you get up. Not at all. Not until morning" He warns me as he closes the door.

"I won't." I moan as I fall asleep.

The bright sun pierces into the room.

"Ugh." I sit up and rub my eyes. Aidou is in the room, pulling the blinds open.

"You're up early." I say to him. He jumps but turns around.

"I have to be, if I'm going to help look after all of these children."

"Mhm. Could you get my uniform for me?" I ask him. He nods and walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out a grey uniform. It's the same as the normal uniforms the Day class and Night class wear, just grey. I pull myself up and walk over to him. He turns bright red.

"Y-you could h-have some m-more decency!" He stammers out, staring right at me. I look down. Oh, I must have thrown my clothes off in my sleep, so now I'm just in my underwear.

"What, are you such a prude that you've never seen a half naked girl before?" I tease him. He turns brighter red. He looks away and shoves my uniform into my hands.

"I'll see how breakfast is going!" He calls as her hurries from the room. I laugh at the image of him turning up at the kitchen, flush faced, and bright red. I yank on my uniform and put on my shoes. I check my watch. 11:30 am. Perfect, we have half an hour before classes start. The other students should be up by now, but I'll go wake up the stragglers.

"Wake up all of you!" I call. Mumbles of protest comes from some rooms, others yawns, and some calls of that their nearly ready. I hear some very loud snoring in one room, so I yank open the door. Zero is laid, sprawled out on the bed. Just his boxers on. I feel a slight blush, but I suppress it.

"Wake up sunshine! Shouldn't you already be in class?" I chirp, opening the blinds. He groans and glares right at me.

"Why?" He mutters.

"Two things. One, you're my slave, second, shouldn't you be at class?" I say, bending down in front of his face. He swats at me and I lean back.

"Yeah. But, I'd rather go later. For example, when you guys are leaving."

"Fine, get in trouble for all I care." I say, patting his head. He grabs my wrist.

"You know, I could take advantage of you right here, right now?" He growls.

"Yes, yes you could. But you won't."

"Why not? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because that's not you." I smile, and pull out of his wrist. Someone knocks on the door, and I look up to see one of the helpers.

"Breakfast is served madam. Would you mind coming down?"

"Yes. Thank you." I smile and walk out of the room, following the helper down the stairs to the cafeteria. It's noisy and rowdy, but it calms down as soon as I step into the room. Everyone who was sitting stands, and all of them bow. I wave my hand, signalling for them to get up. I choose a vacant table and sit down. A plate with food is placed in front of me. Suddenly, many of the students are sitting with me. Oh man, why did I choose a vacant table? They all begin to talk at once, all talking about trivial things. Then they stop, and stare behind me. I look up, to see Zero is glaring at them.

"Ahem. Would you mind making a spot for Zero please?" One of the people moves away from next to me, and Zero sits down. He looks at me through the corner of his eye, and he gives me a smirk. He leans forward, and his lips come close to my ears.

"You look like you needed saving, aren't you glad I helped?" He whispers, his hot breath on my ear. I feel a slight blush creep it's way onto my face.

"Thank you Zero." I gulp, trying to keep myself calm. Why am I feeling like this?

"You're welcome, and stop being so rigid and polite." He growls. I feel his lips touch my ear. He bites at the bottom of it, and I feel his tongue slightly touch my ear. A chill runs up my spine, and I grip tightly onto the chair I'm sitting on.

"Don't get too excited now." Zero groans, pulling away. Otherwise, apart from that experience, the rest of the meal was pleasant, and fortunately uneventful.

We walk into the school area. The Day class students are all having their meal when we arrive. Squeal and murmurs appear.

"Ohmigosh! That's the Afternoon Class!"

"Ooh! They're so much hotter than the Night class!"

"Look at their leader. She's a babe."

I turn and give them all a smile, and gesture for the others to follow. What ensues is complete meltdown. With all of these glorious smiling faces, everyone begins to scream. I laugh and turn to Zero who's glaring at a few of the people.

"What's he doing? Why's he there?"

"Did Zero score with her?"

"Wait! Idol-senpai is there too!"

"They must be helping out." I grab Zero's arm and smile at him.

"Look Zero. These are your fans." I laugh as he mutters something unintelligible.

"Zero? I was wondering where you were!" A cheery voice pipes up. I look forwards to see a short haired brunette, with dark eyes running at full speed to us. I instantly don't like her. She smells human, but at the same time, _vampire_.

"Ah, Yuuki." Zero moans. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he shrugs. Yuuki stops and stares at us, with wide eyes.

"Wow. You are good looking, and tall!" She chirps. I lower my eyebrows from the shock at her boldness, and smile at her.

"Hello." I say, trying to keep calm.

"Oh! You must be their leader."

"Yes, I am Haruhi Nekohime. And you are?"

"I'm Yuuki Cross, the Headmaster's daughter."

"Oh, of course you are! He has shown me photo's of you."

"He did?" She looks alarmed. "They weren't embarrassing were they?"

"Oh no. They were very cute. I have them on me, just so I could recognize who you were, so you can have them back."

"Oh no. No need. You can keep them." She smiles broadly and turns to Zero. "And you, where were you?"

"You'll have to blame me here. I have taken him in to help me, and I didn't wake up to tell him to go to school." I say, giving her a small smile. Her eyes widen again and she turns red.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion."

"Mistress Haruhi, we need to get to classes now." I look at Aidou and smile, nodding. We begin to walk off and Zero follows us. I turn and put up a hand to stop him.

"No Zero. You stay here. Mix with your _own_ class." I say coldly. His face turns cold on me too, and he gives me a sharp nod. I turn away, as for some reason my heart begins to hurt. I grip at my chest, and try to keep back the rising pain.

It's nightfall. A bad time if you're careless enough to get caught. Classes have just ended and we're all scattered, leaving at our own pace, but we all want to be out by the time the vampires arrive. I'm the last to leave the room, but am still followed by some of the nobles. They all talk to me, and try to be as polite as I can, even though they are all giving me a headache. I sniff the air, and unfamiliar smell, almost sickeningly sweet floats through the air.

"They're here." I growl. Instantly it seems, my crowd disperses. Wimps. They appear, almost out of the ground. They come closer, and so do I. It's almost as if I am challenging. I feel a tug at my sleeve, and I look to see the boy from yesterday, whose name I have learnt in Toya.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you scared Mistress?"

"No, of course not. I have to be brave, I will need to co-operate with them sooner or later in my life, so why not start now?" I smile and he relaxes.

"I shall stay too then." I nod and continue walking. I'm now standing in front of them. Kaname is at the front of course and I give him a quick bow. He bows back, much to the protests behind him.

"Kaname! Why are you bowing to a lowly human?" A girl's cry comes out. I stare.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"I am sorry Haruhi. Excuse my friend's ignorance." Kaname says, turning to glare at whoever made that remark. "Haruhi is a very important person. And she is now human."

"Humf." Is all I hear. I feel my ears spring up and I hear mixed gasps, of astonishment and fear.

"Would you like to question me again?" I hiss, and they all turn away from my gaze.

"Please excuse me Kaname. I have things I need to attend to." I give him a cold smile and walk around them. I finally arrive back at the dorms to find many of the students are scattered around. They all bow again as I enter and I just wave them off. I reach my office.

"Oh thank god!" I cry out as I fall onto the couch in the room.

"Hard day?" I hear. I look up to see Aidou in the room. I sit up.

"Mhm. You wouldn't believe it! Also, shouldn't you be at class?"

"It's our break time, so I came here." He says, walking over to me and sitting next to me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You do realise you should have asked me if you could sit there first?"

"Yeah. I do. But, there's something I want to do that's more important first." He says, and then he pushes me down.

"Waah!" I yelp as I fall back. He's now on top of me, holding me down. I squirm underneath him.

"Let me go!" I yell. But he just smirks at me. He leans closer and I begin to struggle more. "No! Zero! Help me!" Then the door bursts open and Aidou is suddenly thrown off me. I jump off the couch to a corner in the room. Zero has pinned Aidou down on the floor. He's keeping him down, and his eyes are bright red.

"What were you doing to here?"

"I wasn't doing anything! Get off!"

"You were trying to molest her weren't you?" Zero snaps at him.

"No! I mean, no, I mean, maybe!" Aidou shouts, squirming. Zero throws him onto the wall. Aidou falls onto the floor, crumpled and holding his gut.

"Zero!" I yell, launching myself at him. I grab onto his back, and pull him backwards, though he tries desperately to fight back. I pull him out of the room and into the hall. I place my hands on either side of his face. I close my eyes, and think calming things, trying to calm him down. His breathing calms down, and he crumples downwards, bringing me down.

"I-I don't believe I just did that." He chokes out. I grab him and hug him. He becomes stiff and rigid, so I lean back, but his arms envelope me and hold me to him. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who called you."

"I don't know what happened. I heard you, and went berserk."

"It's ok. I was happy." I lean back, and give him a sad smile. He leans forward and places his lips on mine. What the?


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions maybe

Chapter 3

He's kissing me? Why? His lips are soft and warm, the complete opposite of what I thought it would be. And also, his tongue is too. Such a grown up kiss for my first. My hands make fists on his shirt, as I grip tightly to him.

"Mmm. Zero." I moan against his mouth. He then suddenly pulls back.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" He says, and scrambles up quickly, running away. Huh? I reach into the empty space where he was. He's sorry? Then why'd he do that? I felt tears threaten to spill over when I hear someone walk up behind me. I gulp the tears down and stand up. I turn around and rub my eyes. I thought I had heard someone behind me. Must have been imagining it.

"Ugh. I'm losing my mind." I groan and turn away, my neck prickling.

The next day goes slowly. Zero, strangely ignores me and I feel lonely. Aidou apologizes numerous times to me, about his 'inappropriate' behaviour. Sadly, during class time I'm pulled out, and directed to enter the Day classes' classroom. I walk solemnly to the room, and open the door.

"I was instructed to come here." I say, as the teacher and students turn to look at me. The teacher nods and I walk in. I stand next to him and smile at the class. The girls stare with admiration and envy, while the boys stare at me like they wanna have _sex_. Ugh, that is one of the reasons I dislike humans.

"Haruhi here, has been asked to introduce herself to you. Take it away Haruhi." The teacher addresses the entire class and he nods at me to start.

"Thank you. I am Haruhi Nekohime. I am the dorm manager of the Afternoon class, even though, I am a first year. Though, I am experienced. I am the daughter of my areas leader, so I am well affirmed in politics and such. But, do not think I'm snobby, I'm not. And, for all you men, if you want to date me, you better have money. And also, I hope you welcome me and the Afternoon class." I bow, and there are murmurs of displeasure and agreement.

"I like her. She knows how to put someone in their place."

"She real hot, but I don't have much money, damn."

"I don't like her. She's mean."

"I'm still going for her, money or not!" I smile and turn to leave the class. I make my way back to mine, and sit back in my desk. The class continues as if I never left and I watch the sky turn grey outside. It darkens, and suddenly there's a rap on the door. It opens to reveal Zero and Yuuki.

"Um, sorry sir. We're here to get Haruhi. The headmaster wants her." I stand up and walk to them.

"I'm here. Lets go." I smile, and they lead me away. "You do realise I know the way." I mumble as we get closer.

"Mhm. But, the Headmaster wants to see us all. Something really important." Yuuki says.

"Oh, ok then." I reply, looking away as I follow behind. I'm trying to not look at Zero. He's been ignoring me all day. He even left early just so he didn't have to see me. His stature and way of speaking is different now, then with me. It's more relaxed and calm, with me; he's more rigid and stiff. Too polite, even though he reprimanded me for being too polite. I feel my eyes prick, and I furiously wipe at them. I look back to see Zero staring at me, then he looks away quickly. I stare at the ground as we enter the Headmaster's building.

"Ah, thank you Yuuki. You may leave now." Yuuki bows and leaves, Zero looking desperately where she just was. He just wants to see me, and Zero. What could it possibly be about?

"Now, I called you for a reason. Zero, and Haruhi, you too were seen kissing." He cuts right to the chase.

"Huh?" I yelp, looking at Zero.

"You do know the repercussions of this right?"

"Repercussions? But we only kissed in the heat of the moment! It's not like me and _her_ have been kissing up a storm!" Zero yells, hissing the 'her.' "It's not like I even like her!" That hurts. It pierces right into my heart, and I feel the tell-tale prickles of tears start.

"Well, it seems to be a completely different story for Haruhi." Kaien says, looking at me, as I wipe angrily at the tears, hating that those words hurt so much. Why do I feel like this? Why is my heart breaking? Zero looks at me with alarm and worry, and even a little bit of anger mixed into his eyes.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" Kaien asks.

"Just fine. But, you'll have to excuse me. I need to do something." I choke out, and I turn and leave. I walk quickly out of the house with urgent running behind me. As it begins to catch up to me, I begin to run too. The tears are blinding me, and I can't see where I'm running. Why, does it hurt? To not be loved by a vampire? _Love_. I-I love Zero. That's it. My first love. But, it'll never work, he hates me. I feel a quick tug at my arm and I jerk around to see Zero.

"What do you want?" I yell, trying to force myself out of his grip. But he's holding tightly onto me. He yanks me forward.

"What is wrong with you?" He accuses me and I turn away from his sharp gaze.

"Leave me alone Zero." I whisper, not wanting to blurt out what my heart is telling me to say.

"I won't till you damn tell me what's wrong!"

"No! You don't like me, so why should I tell you?" His eyes widen and he grips tightly into both of my shoulders.

"That's what it is? Because I don't like you? What are you, some stupid wimpy bitch?" He snaps. He shakes me and gives me a glare. I feel my ears and tail spring out, and I feel them droop. I hang my head.

"I care. Zero, I care a lot. But, I'm nothing." I choke, as I feel the held back tears fall down my face. He shakes me again.

"You think you're nothing? Look at you! You're the toughest, coldest, damn best woman I know! You know how to push a man's buttons, without even knowing it! Unknowingly you turn me into a raging monster! Have you thought of that?" I look up at him, and his eyes widen. He lets go of my shoulders and hugs me. To his warm chest.

"I could say more. I could tell you what I want to do to you. I could tell you, that you make me forget all of my principles. That, you make me feel again. But, you wouldn't understand. I'd be just another man."

"I thought, you hated me."

"Haru, I said that to get the old man off my back. Or otherwise, he would have started making wedding preparations! I had to hold back, but I didn't realise that what I said was hurting you." He whispers into my ear. The use, of my nickname, which no one dares to use, warms my cold heart. I squeeze him.

"Zero. I'm sorry, but I really thought you hated me." He pulls me back, and wipes at my tears. He gives me a sad smile.

"I don't. I wanted to, I thought you were just another beast, but I can't hate you. I'm attracted too deeply to you."

"Attracted to me?" I gasp.

"Yeah. I am fully attracted to you. So much it hurts."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. The way, you brushed me off coldly yesterday morning, made me think I was just wasting my time waiting. That, you'd never feel the same way."

"I hadn't realised then. But Zero..." I trail off.

"What is it?"

"We have a lot of obstacles ahead of us. For starters, my father and your vampire hunter association. Also, that you're a vampire, a much feared enemy of ours."

"Mmm. I see. So, we'll have a long way to go."

"Yeah, and my father isn't just going to give me away easily. He'll test you, and _me_. Until, he's sure we really want each other."

"Same here. Cross and the Association, and the vampires, will fight us. Until they either rip us apart, or we shove our way through."

"So, either way, we'll have to fight _hard_."

"Yeah. And we _can_ do it." Zero grabs my hand and squeezes. He smiles, and so do I. Yeah, we can do it! We can make ourselves the most stable, and best for each other couple. But, we'll make it through, and show all of them!


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations of Dreams

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 4! I haven't been doing these, as I am still getting used to FanFiction. I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story, and my other ones so far. *bows*. I do love getting reviews, so keep 'em coming! I know that they've been coming out quite quickly, but I've been real inspired, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I play with the meal in front of me, and a cold, white hand grabs mine.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Zero says, as I look up at him. I've started coming down to have lunch with him. I'm allowed to, as I am the dorm manager, and I am far more advanced in the class, so I can skip.

"Yeah, but it's strange. I have _never_ such normal stuff."

"Haha. It's just a microwave meal. It's not something terrible Haruhi." Yuuki says, smiling. I still don't particularly like her, but she's tolerable.

"I realise that, but it's _foreign_." I glare at it, and push it away. "Nope, not trying it, no matter what." I poke my tongue out at it. Then, as quick as lightning, Zero grabs a fork, puts the meal onto it, and shoves it into my mouth.

"Chew." He growls at me, and I do, fearing my life. Hmm, not bad actually.

"Not bad." I whisper, pulling the meal back and eating more. I stuff my face with it and grin. A chuckle comes from next to me, and I look up, to see Zero almost laughing his head off. "What's so funny?" I ask, after swallowing my food.

"One minute, you're against it, and the next you love it. Ahahaha!" Zero keeps on laughing, and I just roll my eyes. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and see a vampire. A purple haired, stone faced one at that.

"Kaname-sama is requesting your audience in his room." She says, her face remaining completely blank.

"Thank you." I say, nodding. She turns and leaves. I turn back to Zero, who is recovering still. "I'll be back later. Kaname has asked to see me." Zero grumbles something, and I pat his hand.

"Oh be quiet. I'll be fine. See ya." I smile, and leave. I make my way to the Moon dorms, and walk through the gate, giving a nod of regard to the man at the gate. I walk in, to find all of the vampires are awake. Some stare, others pay very little attention to me. I make my way to where I can smell Kaname. This place is going to give me a headache. Too many overly sweet vampires in here. All putting on their human pretence. I knock on the door.

"Come in Haruhi." Comes Kaname's voice. I open the door and walk in. He's at his desk, papers spread haphazardly. His black shirt open slightly, his hair damp still, probably from a previous shower. "Sit down." He gestures to the chair in front of him, and I sit down.

"You wanted to see me?" I inquire, placing my head on my hand, leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, yes I did."

"And the meaning for it is?" I say, looking around. I yawn, I didn't get much sleep last night.

"It's about Zero." Kaname says, his words cutting through the awkward silence.

"Zero? What about him?" I whisper, turning my head back to face him.

"It has come to my understanding, that you have developed a relationship."

"That is correct Kaname. Congratulations." I say, sarcastically.

"Believe me Haruhi, I didn't want to do this." I snap my head up, and narrow my eyes, feeling my ears pop out. The first sign that I am feeling threatened.

"Not want to do what?" I growl. He better tread carefully, because, no matter what my small stature and being, I am just as strong as an adult vampire.

"Break you up. Believe me, I wanted to keep you in my game, I did. But, this is not what I anticipated, so I need to send it back to normal." I stand up abruptly, the chair falling down behind me. I slam my hands onto the desk, glaring at him in the face.

"Your game? That is all we are? Pawns in your little game of chess? Well, big news for you Kaname, I can guarantee you, that I will not abide to your _rules_. You are a sadist, if you want to control me, you can't!"

"What if I had something that could?"

"That could control me? Bah! Don't make me laugh!" He leans back in his chair, and chuckles at me. I grind my teeth together, extremely furious at how he thinks we are just pawns!

"I do have it though. A threat. Something, which could turn your entire clan, and Zero, against you. Do you remember Leti?"

"Leti? What about him?" I snarl.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"No! I didn't! I never, _ever_, did!" I snap.

"You did. But, you still deny it after ten years."

"I never hurt him! I never even talked to him! I only knew him through school, that doesn't mean that I actually made contact with him!"

"Then, Leti, would you tell us the truth?" Leti? But, I thought he'd died when he ran off with the wolf woman. I turn, to see him. Paler, and older, but it definitely is him. The same bright red hair, green eyes and lovely red fur, on his tail and ears. I thump into the desk behind me.

"Leti? How?" I gasp. He's really here! After disappearing, ten years ago, with a woman he made friends with, and declaring, that he was going to marry her, at the age of seven. He puts his head to one side, and smiles manically. A strange, strangled, manic laugh escapes his lips. He slowly moves towards me, his arms and legs drooping.

"He's a Level E!" I yell. I quickly turn to Kaname. I yank him forwards. "You turned him into a Level E, just so you can get back at me!" I let go of him, and spring into the air. I jump behind Leti and...

I jerk upwards. Huh? I'm in my dorm room. What the? That was some sick dream. Leti. He's been gone for ten years today, there's no way he'll come back. Either, he blended in and became a wolf man, or was eaten by that wolf lady. Either way, he won't be coming back anytime soon. I rub at my eyes. I look at my clock. It's midnight. A very late time, but I can't sleep right now. I get up, and pull on some shoes, and a thick jumper. I'm just going to leave with my pyjamas on. I yank on a beanie, not bothering to get rid of my ears. I walk quietly out of the dorm and outside. It's freezing cold, but I don't care. I just want to get that horrible dream out of my head. I huddle into my jumper, and look around. I continue to walk. I never imagined, that Kaname could appear so evil. Pawns in his game, it does seem plausible. I continue on, through the cold. Shouldn't the prefects have found me by now, or one of the vampires? It is the vampire's class time. But, I'm fine right now. I get closer to the school, and I see lights. I'll probably be seen here, but I don't care. I need the cold to hit that _dream_ out of my head.

"Help!" A scream. I whip my head around, and run. I run to the sound of growling, and snarling.

"Come on. It won't hurt for too long." Comes a low, snarling voice. I run into the patch of grass and see two of the Day class girls, and two Night class boys. One of them has a girl, in his arms, his teeth near her neck.

"Stop!" I yell and launch myself at him. I tackle him to the ground. As he falls, the girl goes backwards. I pin him down, and snarl.

"You should know better." I hiss, putting my face down to his ear. "Stay." I whisper, tying up his hands, with the special, anti-vampire rope that I always carry. I get up and pin his friend to the tree, and tie him up. "You stay too." I lean back, and turn towards the two girls.

"What were you thinking?" I snap at them.

"We just wanted a photo!" They whimper, and look away. I rub at my nose.

"You girls are extremely lucky. If I hadn't come out for a walk, who knows what might have happened." I sigh. I can't get mad. If I did, they'd end up injured, just like they would have been with the vampires.

"They're vampires aren't they?"

"Yes. But, you two, come here." I say, gesturing.

"You're not going to tie us up?"

"No, I'm going to take you back." They walk up to me. I place my hands onto their eyes, and they struggle. They eventually become weak, and droop to the ground.

"Their all yours now Kaname." I say. Kaname lands onto the ground, followed by Yuuki and Zero. They pick up the two girls.

"Thank you Haruhi. We didn't get here quickly enough. You saved them." Yuuki says, smiling broadly at me. I wave it off.

"No, I did my job. Kaname, do you mind staying here? I'd like to talk to you." I say, folding my arms, and staring at him.

"Yes. I'll stay. And then, I can deal with these two." Zero glares at Kaname, then looks at me. I shrug, and he looks at me with concern.

"If you want Zero, you can stay and listen. But, you won't like what you hear." I smile, I know that will calm him down. "If you don't want to, I'll come and see you later, ok?"

"Fine. But, you have to come, and tell me _everything_, understand?"

"Yes Zero. I will." He walks off with Yuuki, carrying the two girls. I wait until they are out of hearing range, especially zero, and I turn back to Kaname.

"How didn't you know that they'd left?" I spit.

"I am sorry. They left very easily, by the looks of it." He says cautiously. "And, where did you get that vampire binding rope from?"

"As you know, we Cat People, do not get along with vampires well. The Vampire Hunters Association, was very happy to give us weapons to defend ourselves with. That, is why I don't let anyone else touch my smallest bag. That, contains all of my weapons. And, if a vampire were to touch it, then _boom_. He'd die instantly." I say, grabbing the vampire tied to the tree. "Are you going to behave now?" He nods and I untie him. I walk over to the other one, and untie him too.

"So really, you don't trust us still." Kaname acknowledges.

"Yes. I mean, come one, I've grown up, my entire life with the belief that vampires are evil, and our mortal enemies. It's not that easy to shake off, ya know."

"That is understandable. But, why?" Kaname says, walking over to the young vampires.

"Easy. You kill, we get killed. These boys here prove that. They don't care, and neither have all of those other vampires who attacked us."

"That, is why we are trying to change our ways." Kaname knocks the two vampire's heads. "Now, you two, no more of this, you understand?" They nod and leave. Kaname sighs. He turns back to me. "But, that's not what you want to talk about, am I correct?"

"Mhm. I have a question."

"About?"

"I had a dream. Strange really. You happened to be there, and so was someone from when I was a child."

"Who was he?" Kaname shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, folding his arms tightly.

"Leti. He was seven years old when he left my clan. He went off with a female wolf, a human one. He claimed, that he loved her and wanted to marry her. We, all knew it was just a childhood crush, but still he left with her. We haven't seen him since then, and it's been ten years. I was six then, and I knew him quite well. His parents are still in shock, even now. And, in my dream, he was a Level E."

"That's strange. Do you think he could have been turned?"

"Turned? No, no he couldn't have been. He wasn't that stupid."

"But, what if he did suddenly appear? And, he was a vampire, and still had his cat like powers?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it was just a dream, nothing more. But, there were two things, which seriously freaked me out."

"And they were?"

"One, why would I dream of Leti, after all of these years? And two, you were saying we are all pawns in your game." Kaname's face gets suddenly pale, even paler than usual. "Look, if that's what's really going on, I don't care. As long, as you don't involve me, or Zero."

"Sorry, no can do. You and zero are all ready involved." And, with that in the air, he disappeared. I turn away, and walk to the male Sun dorms. I look up. Now, how can I get in? I run backwards, then jump at the wall. I climb upwards, and keep going up. I find a window that's open, and I slip in. I land quietly on the floor and look around. I walk quietly, following Zero's scent. I find where it's most potent and open the door. He's lying on the bed, his eyes closed tightly. He started coming back here, when I said he didn't need to sleep in our dorms anymore.

"So innocent looking." I walk over quietly and look at him. His face is perfectly relaxed. No scowl, or furrows in his forehead. He doesn't even smile around me. I wonder, what sort of troubles and woes, made this lovely face so cold and hard. I sit down carefully on the bed. He shifts over onto his side, and sighs.

"Mmm. Haru." I jerked back. Had I awoken him? But he sighs again, and I relax. No, he's just talking in his sleep. I crawl over carefully, and on his face, is a small smile. It's sweet, and innocent. Suddenly, his arms wrap around me, and pull me down.

"What the?" I whisper. Has he woken up now? No, his eyes are still closed. I shift my right arm, and place a hand on his face. Such soft skin, and a gorgeous face. Covered in scowls, and glares, it doesn't look appealing, but it's worth it, to see him like this. I curl up closer, and huddle into him. I close my eyes, and succumb to the warm blackness behind my eyelids.

"Ugh." I moan, trying to move. Something, is holding onto me tightly. I open my eyes, to see Zero. I almost scream, but then I remember what happened. I snuck in, hoping to talk to him, and ended up falling asleep in his arms. Actually, despite the limited movement, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time.

"Mmm." He mutters, his eyes flicker open, then go wide. He springs backwards, and falls off the bed. I sit up, and see myself reflected in the mirror behind him. Messy bed head, wide, sleep filled eyes, and rumpled pyjamas. Because, I had actually gone for a walk, and had planned to go back to the Sunset dorms, I hadn't changed. Then, with the whole fiasco with the vampires, I had come straight here, in my girly _pyjamas_.

"Why are you in here?" Zero chokes out, snapping me back to reality. He's rubbing at his head, and sitting up.

"Ssh. Do you want to get caught?" I hiss, looking at the door, hoping no one heard him.

"No! But answer me!" He growls.

"I came to talk to you last night, but you were asleep. And, being the idiot I am, didn't leave and dared to look at your sleeping face. And well, you moved your arms and caught me. You were extremely strong, so I couldn't get away."

"So, it was my fault?" Zero whispers, standing up, and rubbing his backside.

"Mhm. But, I didn't hate it."

"I thought my bed was warmer than usual, and smaller." He says, sitting on the bed again. "So, you've been here the entire night."

"Yep. You, also said my name a few times in the night. They ranged from, sweet whispers, to panicked calling."

"I did? Oh god. You must have been so embarrassed." He sighs, and puts his head in his hands. "Shit. To believe, that I did that."

"You know Zero, last night has put a question in my head."

"What is it?" He groans, looking at m, with lazy and sleepy eyes.

"Today is Saturday right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would you, like to go somewhere together today? I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I'd really like to. But first, lets figure out how to get you out of here, without getting seen." He looks around.

"I could just sneak out?"

"No, everyone would be up already. They always are. They probably want to go see their girlfriends and stuff. So, we need to be careful."

"How about the window?" I say, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I guess that could work."

"So, how about I come here at 10?"

"Yeah. But, don't dress up too much ok?"

"Mhm. See ya!" I say, and I launch myself out of the window after opening it. I run, all the way back to the dorm. Everyone is up, and they all stare at me strangely.

'Uh, hi!" I call, running upstairs. I'm going to have so much fun!


	5. Chapter 5 People are coming back

**A/N: So, here is the next one. This is kind of depressing this time. I know, the plot is scattered, but I am getting there!**** Again, thank you for the reviews, even on my other stories. So, please enjoy! **

Chapter 5

I stood, outside of the Sun dorms nervously. Maybe, today, I can have a bit of fun. Maybe, let down my hair? I look into the window, and instead of seeing anyone, I first catch my own reflection. Wow. I look hyped up on sugar. Wide brown eyes, bursting with life, my shoulder length brown hair, poofed up and silky like. I look like I'm ready to pounce. The door opens, and I bounce quickly away from the window. Oh man. Another dorm member, staring at me. I already have five so far. Where is Zero? Then, the door opens again, and the person I wanted to see comes out. Zero. His silver hair is flat, but still slightly messy, his purple eyes, bored and looking around lazily. A tight black shirt, brown leather jacket, simple denim jeans, and black slip ons. He looks good, even dressed simply. I feel a blush come to my face, and my face gets hot. He looks over and sees me. He walks over. All of the men, whom have been waiting for the person I'm waiting for to come out, mutter and groan.

"Why him?"

"Yeah, what's so special?" I turn and glare at them, and they scatter. I turn back to Zero, and start jumping up and down.

"Where we going?" Zero asks, putting a hand on my head, to stop me from jumping. I look up at him, and crease my forehead.

"Huh? Where? Oh! Right."

"Where _are_ we going Haru?"

"Oh! The Town. I haven't had a chance to go there yet, and I kinda wanted to see it. Just roam, maybe shop."

"And, lemme guess, I'll be buying?"

"Nope, I have plenty of money, ya know. So, no need for that."

"Sorry, I'm just used to buying for Yuuki."

"_Yuuki_." I growl, looking away from him. I know it's stupid, but I get jealous every time he mentions her. I know, that he's told me she's just a friend, but I can't get over the way he looks at her.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No. I am not." I snap. "Lets just go." I turn and walk off. He grabs my hand, and I freeze.

"What? Come one Haru, I see what you're feeling, ya know."

"Look zero, it's just the way you... speak about her, and look at her. It's sickening." I sigh, and look at the ground, out of my own sheer jealousness.

"You have quick mood changes, ya know."

"I know. That's my pitfall." I look back up at him and smile. "Anyways, lets have fun!" He chuckles, and squeezes my hand.

The town is bustling wildly. Everywhere, there are people.

"Wow. So many humans!" I say, spinning around. Zero grabs my hand again, and yanks me back.

"Don't say humans. You'll get found out rather quickly otherwise." He growls into my ear. I go bright red, as the warm air from his mouth tickles my ear.

"S-sure Zero." I choke out, averting my eyes. He chuckles, and pulls me off.

"Lets go over here. They have a nice little restaurant." He continues to pull me, until we reach this lovely and sweet looking bistro. So beautiful and antique.

"Oh! It's so cute!"

"I knew you'd like it. I did some research last night, and found out about it. Who knew huh?" I smile and laugh.

"Lets go in Zero! Come on!" I push open the door, and the inside is even sweeter. Lovely white furniture, with lilac trim. It's tidy and clean and well kept. I feel a bright smile fall onto my face. A young girl, maybe a little younger than us, walks up to us.

"May I help you?" She's ogling us. Mainly Zero, of course. I narrow my eyes and grab Zero's arm.

"Yes, table for me and my _date_." I say, exaggerating the word 'date'. She closes her wide mouth, and takes us to a table. I sit down, and Zero sits in front of me. He raises an eyebrow, and leans across the table.

"What are you? Are you a tsundere?"

"Tsundere?"

"Yeah, the type of person who says one thing, but means another, and their moods change extremely easily. For example, you." I frown.

"And there we go again."

"Oh come on. I'm not a _tsundere_." I growl, looking away.

"Fine, I'll test you then. Excuse me! Waitress!" He calls. "Believe me, I don't want to do this, but I want to show you what you really are." The waitress from before comes over, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. Ugh. I mutter under my breath and shrink back, folding my arms. He talks to her, bluntly flirting. Not a word of what we want to eat appears. And then, I've had enough. Tsundere or not, this isn't pretty on the eyes. And they're almost at the phone exchanging state, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME.

"I don't mean to be a prude. But," I say, glaring at the girl, "Get lost." She stammers out something, and leaves.

"See?"

"See what? That you just infuriated me? That you were bluntly flirting with her in front of me! What else is there Zero?" I yell. I stand up quickly. I stomp out of the bistro. I don't care if it was an experiment. He didn't need to prove it that way!

"Zero's always right! He's never wrong." I say, in a mocking voice. "But, damn anyone who doesn't agree." A hand grabs my arm, and I hear loud panting behind me. I whip around, to see Zero.

"See? You _are _a tsundere." He pants. I feel my eyes well up with tears.

"Z-Zero, I n-need to tell y-you something." I stutter. He looks up and nods. He stands up, and puts and arm around my shoulders. We walk off, and sit down in the park.

"Zero, I have multiple personalities." I whisper, looking at my hands.

"Multiple personalities?" He questions me.

"Yeah. I mean, they don't really change me, but they happen at the worst of times. I can be happy, then one minute angry and the next sad. That's why; I try and keep my emotions under control. If, I were to let them out, my clan would be in havoc. So, I turn into that cold person."

"So, that's why, you act cold to me sometimes." Zero sighs, and leans back, looking up at the sky. "I thought, you just had no capability of feelings."

"Zero, I am _very_ much capable of feelings. I just don't show them. That, is why many call me a tsundere. And, that's why, I can't tell you how I feel, without putting my cold mask back on."

"I understand, Haru-" I place a hand on his mouth.

"Ssh. There's something, not quite right here." I stand up, and sniff the air. A strange smell, comes floating in. A sickly smell. I walk towards it.

"Come out now, and I won't harm you." I hear a rustle behind me, and something drop down.

"Oh but Haruhi, what a bad idea that would be!" A voice snarled.

"Haru! Watch out!" Zero screamed, and ran at me. He tackled me to the ground, just as something jumped over the top of my head.

"What the hell?" I yelled, as I landed on the ground. I saw something shine. I peered at it, and shrinked back. A sickle. A Nek Human destroying one.

"Zero! That's an extremely dangerous weapon! Especially to me!" I yelled, scrambling away from him. I flipped backwards and landed on my feet. My tail and ears, shooting out. My tail, flicking fast and violently.

"Get back!" I yell at him, he scrambles up quickly, and jumps in front of me. He grabbed my hand.

"No! We're doing this together!" He snapped at me, squeezing my hand tightly.

"But-"

"Not buts. I _will_ help."

"Ahahaha. Love. Love is foolish. Remember me Haruhi?" I look up at my attacker. Leti. My eyes go wide. He's still the same, but older, like in my dream. Just, not vampire rabid.

"You! Where have you been for ten years?" I scream.

"Ha. I, have been making my fortune! Now, your father has asked me to get rid of this _vampire._"

"Father?"

"Yes, your dear daddy. He got wind of your little relationship, from a spying student. And, well, let us just say, that he not happy." I squeeze tightly onto Zero's hand.

"He hates me that much?" Zero whispers.

"Yes. You are, the monster that kills his people."

"I haven't! I've never touched one of them!"

"But you have. You are touching his daughter, even as we speak."

"Leti! Come on, please don't. Don't, you remember when we were young? You and I were friends! The best of friends! And, you're going to throw it all away now?"

"Sorry Haruhi. That was years ago. I forgot about you. You never really cared anyway."

"I did! I cared about you! You, were the only person, brave enough to let me play!" I let go of Zero's hand, and walked forwards.

"Haru!" Zero yells, reaching for me. But I dodge out of his way. I reach my hand out to Leti.

"You, were my most treasured person. I died, when you left. Leti, stand against my father. Stand up for yourself, and what you believe in." I give him a sad smile.

"No. You wouldn't care. It's a trick!" He laughed manically. Father has brainwashed him.

"I'm sorry then Leti. What I am about to do, I will always regret it." I sigh, and launch myself at him. I latch onto his neck, and squeeze. "You can't have Zero, he is mine." Leti's face starts to go blue.

"He... will die... But... I will... always be... on your side... I am... sorry." He choked out a last breath, and went limp. I let him go, and he fell. I collapsed, and began crying. I felt Zero place an arm around my shoulder.

"Come. I'll take you home." He picks me up, and walks off.

We eventually arrive home. I hang on tightly to Zero.

"Zero. Could you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I will." He walks into the Sunset dorms, holding me tightly. People approach him, trying to coax him to let me go, but he replies with a definite no. We eventually reach my room, and I sigh. He places me in my head. And he lies next to me.

"I'm sorry; you had to see me like that." I whisper. He puts a hand on the side of my face, and smiles kindly.

"No, it's ok. Now, get some rest." I close my eyes, obeying. And, throughout the entire night, my dreams are filled of Leti, and his dead, lifeless body.


	6. Chapter 6 Trapped in my mind

Chapter 6

The day is slow. Almost titillatingly so. So, precarious and boring. I am almost ready to scream. I just, don't feel like school. Especially, after last week. Yes, a whole week ago. The date had been ruined, and now, I am afraid to talk to Zero. I am scared, that he's going to think I'm some brute, who even kills their friends without a second thought. And, I'm afraid, that by ignoring him, I'm making him worry. The bell shrieks, and we all file out. Lunch time, now, maybe I should talk to Zero. I look around the halls urgently. Where could he be? Lunch is the only time I can spend with him during school. I feel someone pull my arm.

"Zero!" I say, turning around. But, it's not Zero. It's a Day class student. A nice looking one, but not the one I am looking for.

"Sorry, I'm not Zero." He smiles. "But, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Um, sure." I follow him out of the school. He takes me to a sort of secluded place, and bows.

"Would you please go out with me? I really like you!" He says, quickly.

"Stand up." He stands up, and looks me in the eye.

"I can't-"

"Please don't say no!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I like someone else."

"Are you in a relationship with Zero?"

"No, just friends. But, I'd like to be more than that. But, I think he only sees me as a friend."

"Oh. Well, could you consider?"

"No, sorry. But thank you." I bow quickly, and then turn and leave. I walk around a corner, and bump straight into Zero.

"Just a friend huh?"

"You heard that?" Oh man, how much did he hear?!

"Not much, but the last few bits, yeah."

"I am so, so, sorry!" I choke out, and I run quickly past him, but he grabs my wrist, and yanks me backwards. He has a stern and quite frightening look on his face. I hang my head.

"You really think of me, like that?"

"No! I just thought, that's how you felt."

"Then, why would I have kissed you back then? Huh?!" He snaps.

"But! You haven't touched me since then! And, you treat me like an annoying little sister sometimes!" I snap, my eyes welling with tears. I was supposed to tell him, to tell him how I feel, but not in this way! He yanks me forwards, and forcefully presses his lips to mine.

"Ugh." I groan. His hands make fists in my hair, and he pulls my closer. His tongue shoves itself into my mouth. "Mmm." I moan, as I struggle. I eventually give up, and grip tightly onto his blazer. He keeps kissing me, until I start to become dizzy.

"Zero. I can't...breath!" He pulls away, and the look in his eyes is painful. He puts his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haru. I guess I didn't... get my feelings across easily." He whispers.

"No Zero-"

"Please don't leave me. I just, couldn't bear it. I need you, and I couldn't come to terms with that. I used to think, Yuuki was the one, but she's not. I thought, that I could just forget you, just be me again. But no, you've changed me in ways I can't explain." I place a hand on his head.

"And, you have changed me too. You, have shown me, that showing my emotions are fine." I smile. He puts his head up, and rests a hand on my cheek.

"You are _full_ of emotion. You're just a little behind us."

"Zero?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again, please?"

"Sure." He smiles sweetly, and leans forward. He presses his lips gently to mine, and kisses me tenderly. Just, when I was beginning to feel dizzy, he pulls away. I wrap my arms around his waist. It's peaceful here. A warm chest to rest against, and strong arms protecting me. I could just die here, and I wouldn't care, not one bit.

"I am sure, this is a lovely lovers moment, but you are blocking the path." Kaname. Why must he come now? I look up, and glare. I straighten up, and pull myself away from Zero.

"I am sorry Kaname. But, have you ever heard of a thing called walking around us?"

"I would, but, it would be way too much effort."

"Ha, your whole body screams 'no effort.'" I laugh, and he rolls his eyes.

"Now, can I come through?" He glares at me.

"Sure, sure. Right this way." I mutter, backing away. It's alright to tease him, but when he glares, back off. He could, kill me in a heartbeat. He walks calmly past us, and shoots a smirk.

"Be careful, or he may leave." He says, cackling as he walks off. But, what I'm wondering, is why he's even here at this time of the day?

"I won't! I'm in love with her!" Zero shouts back at him, pulling me close.

"I don't get him." Zero mutters, glaring at Kaname's back.

"Neither do I. But, I am most interested as why he is out in broad daylight." I whisper. Really, that is extremely peculiar behaviour for him. Maybe, if I follow him, I'd find out?

"You're not following him, under no circumstances." Zero says, his voice definite.

"Fine. But, don't blame me if he's concocting some evil plan. See ya." I wave my hand, and walk off, leaving a head shaking Zero.

-_Line break_-

I've decided to go for a walk in the woods, just to clear my head. At night, this'd be a terrible choice, but it was ok during the day. I walk around, folding my arms. Then, I hear an obnoxious and high laughter. I freeze, and slowly turn around. Hmm, no one behind me. Then, I hear the laughter again, and it continues. I follow it, and hear other voices. So farm there's three voices.

"Hahaha! This is so fun!" That, was the obnoxiously loud voice.

"Ai! Get down!" A very soft, and feminine voice demands.

"She's not listening Chie. She's gone into stupid mode." A low, and calm voice sighs.

"I am not stupid! You're stupid Eriko! I rule!" That annoying voice calls. Ok, enough is enough. Obviously, some girls were being stupid, and had come into the school. I walk into the clearing, to find three girls staring at me. One, a spiky, short haired brunette with green eyes is hanging upside down from a tree. Half of her upper body is showing, her bra is almost. The other two, a blonde with blue eyes, and a black haired, grey eyed girl is underneath her. They all gape at me.

"See! This is all your fault!" The black haired girl, accused the brunette. By, the sounds of her voice, she's Eriko. The brunette sticks out her tongue.

"Bleh! It's not! You guys were the ones shouting!" From, that high pitched voice, I guess she's Ai.

"Please, be good. Come down Ai." The blonde whispers, trying to calm everyone down. So, she's Chie. I decide to speak up, and express my confusion regarding their presence.

"And, who are you all?" I demand, folding my arms across my chest. Eriko flips herself up, and lands on the ground perfectly.

"I'm Ai! These are my friends, Eriko and Chie. We're looking for Haruhi Nekohime!" Ai says, jumping up and down.

"You found her." I snap, glaring at the unlikely trio. Ai's eyes light up.

"Yay! We found you! We found you!" She cheers, dancing around, pumping her fists. I raise an eyebrow at the energetic being.

"May, I ask, why you are looking for me?"

"Well," Eriko says, walking up to me, "We need to be accepted into this school. And we kinda..." She trailed off, seeming to find it hard to ask the rest.

"We need your help." Chie says, walking up, and patting her friend on the back.

"My help? And, you want acceptance into the academy?" I ask, staring at them.

"Yes. Would that be ok?" Eriko replies, seeming to have recovered from her nervousness.

"I don't see why not, but it's up to the headmaster. I'll take you to him."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ai jumped up and down again, and skipped over to us.

"But, I must ask. Why don't you smell human?" Their mouths fall open, but Eriko quickly closes hers.

"You... aren't human either, am I right?"

"You are. I am, as my name suggests, a neko person. Otherwise, a cat girl."

"What?! Th-then, you are my enemy!" Ai suddenly yelps, springing backwards. She glows, and shimmers for a few seconds, and when it stops, I can see exactly what she is. Long, droopy dog ears hang from her head, and flop around. He short dog tail is stiff, and looks scared. Ah, so Ai is a dog girl.

"You must be a dog person then. And, so what are you two then?" I ask, looking at the other two girls. They both shimmer, when they appear back to normal, I realise exactly what they are. Chie is like me, a human cat, but she is from a different clan. But, Eriko. I never, suspected this. She's a _wolf_ child. Her ears are grey, and stand up tall. Her shaggy, grey wolfs tail flicks around, blatantly irritated.

"You see us then?" She asks, raising her chin.

"Eriko, don't hurt her. She is of my kind!" Chie pleads with her friend. Her ears, are slightly floppy, and a dark blonde colour, her blonde tail, with a white tip, and surprisingly a pink bow on it, flashes around.

"I'm not here to hurt you either. And, you must have realised what I was from my last name, am I right?"

"We figured it. But, we thought we'd see for ourselves. You, just confirmed our suspicions." Eriko says, giving me a cold stare. I raise my chin, and stare back just as coldly.

"Zero. Come out here, I know you're following." I snap, and hear the bushes rustle. Zero appears at my side, and I lower my face. I turn to him, and sigh. "You're not very good at that, you know?"

"I normally am. You just have, a heightened sense." He says, exasperated. He rolls his eyes, and looks at the girls. "So, you want to see Cross?"

"We would. And, who might you be?" Eriko asks, looking him in the eye, and walks up to Zero, and tries to level herself with him.

"I am Zero Kiriyuu. The headmasters... _adopted_ son."

"I presume, you'll take us?" Chie walks up to Eriko, and loops her arm through hers. Ai comes up, and puts her head to the side, her long ears flopping. She cautiously walks closer.

"You... won't hurt us?" Ai asks, standing on her toes, and looking into my eyes. I pull my head back, and give her a repulsed look.

"No. Don't hurt me, or... _annoy_ me, and I'll leave you alone. And, by the way, you _are_ annoying me. Please, remove yourself from my personal bubble." I raise an eyebrow, and she skips back.

"Oopsie!" She giggles and smiles broadly. Zero, grabs my arm, and yanks me to him.

"Be careful. They... don't _smell_ right." He whispers low in my ear.

"I have realised that. Now, ladies, follow Zero please. He'll show you where to go." Zero opens his mouth and I just glare at him.

"Thank you Zero. _Behave_." They walk off, and I wait until they are well out of ear shot.

"You never were good at hiding Damien." I say, and look up at the trees. A small figure falls down, landing on his feet. He straightens up, and smiles sheepishly.

"I am. You just have a heightened sense. You can see me easily." His suave, smooth voice, would woo any woman, but not me. He's just, another playboy and _creep_. Just, because he's my childhood _friend_, doesn't mean I have to like him still. Floppy dark hair hangs into his piercing blue eyes. He's very fit, even for his semi small stature. He strolls over to me, and smirks.

"Well, you certainly have grown since I saw you."

"Get, your roaming eyes off my chest. And, we were _six_. I don't have any tolerance for you anymore, Damien."

"Still a bitch huh? How does that guy stand you?"

"Maybe, because he's different to you all. Not, trying to use me." I snap, glaring at the pretty boy. And, I don't mean that in a good way. He just pisses me off. Snide attitude, full of himself, and an ass.

"Different? Oh deary, he's no different. He's just like them all. He's just like _you_. Only, using people to his benefit. And, you're doing a good job of playing right into his hands." He laughs, turning around. "All of this here, is just imagination! You're just playing the good daughter, but it's not you. I _know_ that. Give up the act Haruhi. Be _you_." He laughs darkly, and jumps up, into the trees.

"Stupid bastard." I mutter to myself, and turn away.

-_Line break _-

_The world is hazy. Everything is like a smoky feel. Black, grey and white. It's bleak. An, almost hypnotizing darkness envelopes me. I look around, panicked. I'm not at home, I'm nowhere near home. No Zero, no father, no one is here for me. I quickly run, to look for somewhere to hide. Somewhere, that I can disappear into._

"_Where am I?" I call out, to no one in particular. Angry, and heavy footsteps pad along behind me, and mine become more urgent. I run, but I feel like I'm going nowhere. The padding gets closer, and I become more panicked._

"_Feel the dark. Embrace it Haruhi. Embrace __**yourself**__." Those words circle around my head, and I collapse. I scream, out long and loud. I shake my head furiously, trying to get rid of those words. I claw at my head, trying to rip my hair out._

"_Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I scream, my voice hitching as tears form in my eyes. They roll out, plopping onto the ground loudly. I begin to sob, the world fading and becoming blurry._

"_You can't escape us. We'll be here. In __**everybody**__ you know and love. We'll ruin __**everything**__."_ _The cackling of laughter, swarms in my head and I begin to shake violently._

"_Release yourself unto us, turn around. Believe that you are dark... you __**were**__ made for this. Release yourself Haruhi Nekohime." I scream again, as I feel my soul tear. The pain is horrific, searing into my mind and soul. I shake even more violently, as the pain worsens. I cough, and blood appears in my hands, and everything begins to shake again. I'm propelled back, and I hit the ground harshly. I pick myself up shakily, and look in front of myself. There, in front of my eyes, is another me. But, she has dark black hair, and piercing red eyes, with a manic and sadistic look in it._

"_Looky here, what a sweet girl. Maybe, I can take that Zero boy. Wouldn't that be fun? Maybe, __**kill**__ him." She cackles manically. _

"_No! Don't touch my Zero!" I bellow, and launch myself at her. I tackle her to the ground, and try to get rid of her. But she just cackles again._

"_It's time, for you to enjoy being on the inside. Watch, Haruhi, while I destroy everything you know and love. Just watch." And, suddenly I'm propelled backwards into the dark oblivion. When, I open my eyes, I'm not seeing what I want to. I'm not in control, of my body anymore. The other me is, she's got me. And, I don't know how to get out._

"_Enjoy Haruhi. Enjoy..." _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So, I'm really sorry about being late with this! I am working on it, but I am really busy. I have gone back to school, and I have been swamped with school work already. I also, haven't been feeling really up to writing… I hope you can forgive me! The story will be up as soon as possible, and I will make sure it is **_**worth **_**it! So, see you soon!**

**SWAT.**


End file.
